Experiencias
by Bea1258
Summary: serie de One-shot NaruSasu/SasuNaru Porque su amor no tiene barreras espacio-temporales Cap 1 : Razones. por que Sasuke no tiene razones para quedarse, pero Naruto le puede dar una para regresar. Yaoi.


**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen,**

**Son del maestro Kishimoto.**

"_pensamientos" _

-Diálogos-

**Advertencias:**

este es un fic Yaoi = **chicoxchico** si no te gusta no lo leas.

Spoiler del ultimo manga U.U

{

{

{

~~~ Razones ~~~

Salió de la aldea a paso ligero, sin prisa y sin demora, totalmente consiente de que a su espalda Sakura y Kakashi lo observaban alejarse para por fin dar un respiro a su vida y solo tal vez, encontrar un poco de paz.

-Sakura… - pronuncio con cansancio el nombre de su compañera, le era incomprensible que aun después de varios intentos de asesinato por su parte ella siguiera enamorada de él, "_eso es masoquismo"_ pensó con gracia el morocho.

Al ya estar alegado varios metros se permitió voltear a observar la aldea, no había en ella ninguna razón que lo alentara a quedarse, sabía que permanecer en ella sería una tortura, demasiados recuerdos dolorosos, demasiados obstáculos para encontrar paz.

Volviendo la vista al camino siguió con su caminata hasta que cierta persona llamo su atención.

"_Ablando de obstáculos"_- Su rubio amigo se encontraba esperándolo apoyado en un árbol.

-No creí que vendrías- pronuncio serio Sasuke, aunque estaba seguro que Naruto aparecería tarde o temprano, en el fondo temía no despedirse el.

-Umm – fue lo que le contesto el rubio mirándolo serio, pero en su mirar se notaba un eje de melancolía.

-… - Sasuke bajo la mirada, no sabiendo cómo expresarse- Tú… una vez más… - "_luchaste con ahínco para detenerme… al punto que llegaste a perder un brazo. Y gracias a ti fui salvado" - _pero cuando se disponía a soltar tales palabras el rubio lo sorprendió con una sonrisa, de esas que dicen: _no te preocupes, para eso estamos los amigos._

Y sin preámbulos Naruto saco de su capa un objeto que Sasuke reconoció al instante.

-He venido a devolverte esto- dijo el rubio, para acto seguido tenderle la mano con la vieja y desgastada banda al morocho. Su banda.

Sasuke entre sorprendido y melancólico extendió también su brazo, tomando la banda que tanto significaba para ellos.

-Lo guardaré… hasta que finalmente podamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotros- pronuncio con calma al tiempo que miraba a su compañero con orgullo y respeto, como era de esperarse el rubio le devolvió la una mirada igual, después de todo, el y Naruto siempre serian rivales.

De un movimiento fluido se separaron y Sasuke se quedó con la banda en la mano, creyendo imposible que el oji-azul siguiera siendo su amigo después de tanto. Siguieron con el intercambio de miradas por un tiempo hasta que Naruto soltó una relajada risa.

-Nee teme no tardes en volver tanto como la última vez- bromeo el rubio, pero el peli-negro pudo apreciar preocupación en su mirar.

- tranquilo dobe, no estaré alejado por mucho tiempo, aun si no tengo verdaderos motivos para volver- Sasuke fue testigo de una fugas expresión de desconsuelo por parte de su amigo. - … Naru..-

- oye Sasuke – lo interrumpió el menor con voz insegura – si yo te diera… eh… un motivo… ¿volverías eh mas pronto? – se aventuró a preguntar el chico un tanto inseguro.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo podrías darme tú un motivo?- respondió más que extrañado el Uchiha, y un tanto ansioso ya que la actitud del otro le daba mala espina.

-… - Naruto se quedó sin palabras regañándose mentalmente por hacer tan estúpido comentario- Jajaja Teme solo jugaba no te lo tomes enserio- respondió finalmente-

Sasuke lo miro suspicaz, no le creía, pero nada podía hacer si el dobe no le decía nada por su cuenta, de por si la situación ya comenzaba a ponerse incomoda.

En algún momento el ambiente se tornó tenso, y el Uchiha pudo apreciar como el rubio parecía estar teniendo una pelea metal consigo mismo, hasta que de repente Naruto lo miro de frente con la decisión marcada a fuego en sus profundos e intensos ojos azules.

-tks demonios- pronuncio con exasperación el rubio antes de dar un paso al frente y tomar del hombro a Sasuke.

- que te…- logro articular el Uchiha ante el movimiento de Naruto, mas no pudo pronunciar vocablo alguno al sentir unos cálidos y ásperos labios apoderándose de los suyos con una pasión desmedida, como si hubiera estado reprimida por mucho tiempo.

El mayor abrió los ojos sorprendido por el acto más al poco tiempo los serró, y se dejó llevar por el contacto de contrario, consciente de que era algo que venía deseando por mucho tiempo.

En algún momento Uzumaki logro adentrar su lengua en la cavidad del Uchiha quien gruño con placer al sentir el exquisito contacto, Naruto sobrecogido por la dicha de no ser rechazado termino de pasar su brazo por el hombro y la espalda de su compañero al tiempo Sasuke lo tomaba casi con miedo por la cintura aun con la banda en mano.

Se quedaron en esa posición por un pequeño lapso de tiempo, hasta que la falta de oxígeno los obligo a separarse.

Jadeantes se miraron el uno al otro, las miradas hablaron por si solas, talvez demasiados cansados de confrontaciones entre ellos es que decidieron no decir palabra alguna.

Así como los verdaderos ninja pueden leerse los pensamientos al chocar sus puños, ellos como dos ninjas nada convencionales pudieron leerse no solo los pensamientos sino también sus sentimientos y más… mucho más, al volver a juntar sus labios esta vez con menos necesidad y más pasión, conscientes de los sentimientos del contrario.

Pronto necesitaron el apoyo de un árbol en el cual Sasuke fue arrinconado en medio del beso, el ambiente se tornó más caluroso para los chicos y la banda callo olvidada en el suelo lejos de dicho árbol.

Al separarse, jadeando y conscientes de que si continuaban, unos cuantos besos no serían suficientes; Naruto se separó, dejando un espacio para que el Uchiha fuera capaz de respirar libremente.

Lo que Sasuke aprovecho para alejarse del árbol y recoger la banda olvidada, al volver la vista al rubio, lo supo.

-Sasuke…. – sí, él también lo avía entendido, era tiempo de que el morocho se marchara.

- Hmp – asintiendo con la cabeza Sasuke se dio la media vuelta para emprender su camino.

El rubio sintió que sus ojos ardían, mas solo se quedó mirando al Uchiha retomar su camino, incapaz de decir algo para detenerlo.

Sasuke sintiendo la azul mirada quemándole la nuca, voltio medio cuerpo y con una sonrisa torcida característica de él, lo miro a los ojos – No seas dobe, te dije que volvería pronto.

Al ver aquellos ojos azules más radiantes de lo normal continuo su camino con una pequeña y sincera sonrisa.

Si, volvería, porque si bien creía que no tenía una razón para quedarse, acababa de darse cuenta que tenía una verdadera e importante razón para volver.

Y estaba feliz de que esa razón viniera envuelta en cabellos rubios e intensos ojos azules.

{

{

{

{

Hola gente!

Bueno en primera aclaro que este es un proyecto que ya tenía en mente des de hace tiempo, es una serie de One-shot Yaoi NaruSasu SasuNaru, con el fin de darle historia a muchas imágenes que encuentre en la red.

Y pues espero su apoyo, este en concreto lo escribí por el final de Naruto y una genial imagen que encontré! Y pues aquí esta! Que puedo decir amo el Yaoi y el NaruSasu es el principal culpable de que yo sea amante de dicho género y pues gracias por leer!

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía estoy haciendo lo posible para corregir.

Y tengo una pregunta para l s que seguían el manga, ¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Les gusto?

En lo personal esperaba más pero en sí estuvo muy bueno!

Una vez más gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y nos leemos luego! :D


End file.
